How To Celebrate A Big Success
by dribblestheturtle
Summary: After celebrating their success over the Eden Hall Varsity Warriors with a little bit of alcohol, Adam Banks volunteers for letting Portman sleep in his room. Things get a bit... heated. SLASH. visual sexual action.


**A/N:** Read, enjoy.

**Warnings:** This contains visual gay sex, so if you have a slight problem with two extremely hot dudes having extremely hot sex, then this is not for you.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned any Mighty Ducks material, then there would be a kind of sequel where the two of them live together and maybe have adopted one or two children, so.

**How To Celebrate A Big Success**

_a Dean Portman and Adam Banks fic_

**_Dean's POV_**

I couldn't hear what the man was saying as I was waiting behind the closed door to the JV locker room, but it didn't sound like he was shouting at them. Well, they weren't cheering either, what wasn't a good sign either. I was nervous, to say the least. I hadn't seen them for a while - what if they weren't happy to see me? What if they still were angry at me for bailing out? _Stupid 'what if's,_ I thought. They were my friends - all I had now - and they wouldn't let me down - not them.

"…take a miracle for us to hold on." That was my keyword. I took a steadying breath and burst into the locker room, opening the scholarship map.

"…Dean Portman's been rewarded full athletic and academic scholarship to Eden Hall Academy…" I read out, "I had this lying around the house in Chicago. My lawyer told me to sign it, I agreed. It's official boys, I'm back!" I yelled, hugging everyone and cheering with them. It didn't feel the least bit different than the last time and I was grateful - nothing had changed between us. Hazel eyes caught mine and I smiled. Banksie was a Duck again - Fulton hadn't even called me. I didn't have time to muse over that though, there was a hockey game to be won.

_**Adam's POV**_

I was laughing hysterically, my arm wrapped around Charlie's shoulders. I shouldn't have agreed to the beer Guy passed me. Nor to the second one I got myself. And definitely not the third one Portman talked me into.

"You're even more shi-itfaced than I am." Charlie giggled dragging me along. Fulton and Portman were fast on our heels, also hanging onto themselves. We were on our way back to the dorms and since I was the only one to be chosen for the Varsity team, I had a double bedroom to myself. So I had agreed to let Portman sleep there. Also my drunken self promised himself some good shots at his phenomenal arse and body in general…

Oh! No, you caught that right. I, Adam Banks, the prep, the cake-eater, am completely gay. Big surprise there, right? There are boys which nobody ever expected to turn out gay, but on the other hand there are boys like me with whom everyone somehow knew they were. Well, back to the moment. I was currently hugging a slightly awkward Charlie goodbye. Fulton and Portman took great joy out of his obvious displeasure, cracking from laughter. I couldn't help but join in - he was so damn hilarious. All too soon Charlie dragged a still chuckling Fulton after him into the direction of their dorms. There was just the two of us now, Portman and I.

Suddenly I didn't feel all that drunk anymore. The thought that he probably didn't even _know_ of my sexual orientation made me horribly nervous and let a shocking wave of soberness wash over me. I hoped dearly that he wouldn't mind, thinking that he might… Well, might be _bothered_ by it left me horribly hollow on the inside. We still were stood in the empty, dark corridor. Portman made a step towards me. In every other situation I would have backed away, but the alcohol was still befogging my senses. Another step and he had closed the gap between us, staring deeply into my eyes. I shivered involuntarily.

"Lead the way." he whispered, not taking his amazing dark chocolate brown eyes from mine for a second.

"Huh?" I blinked dumbly.

"Your room. I've never been to it, so…" he indicated, his left arm wrapping itself around my waist. My skin tingled, feeling electric under his touch, even though it was protected from his firm hands by a layer of clothes. That feeling alone was… too good to be true. I cursed myself for my stupidity and began walking towards the staircase, Dean's arm still securely resting on my hipbones. When we reached the top floor, I guided him to the right and stopped in front of my room. I felt his look lingering on me while I fished my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. As soon as I opened it I was pulled in and pressed against the closed door, his face a mere inch away from mine. His hands were placed on either side of my head and his body was pressed flush against my slightly shorter one. _He is going to kill me_, it shot through my brain. That was until I looked - really _looked_ - into his eyes. The moment I did I knew that harming me was the least thing in his mind at that moment and I was glad. God, was I glad.

_**Dean's POV**_

"If you want me to stop tell me _now._" I whispered. I had to ask him, I had no idea whether I could stop once I began kissing those goddamn amazingly innocent lips he always subconsciously chewed on when he was nervous. He looked down at my lips, did the famous lip bite and locks his eyes with mine again. Then he leant in and… fucking GOD… his lips felt even better than they looked. I broke away and took a steadying breath. I took his face in my hands, rubbed my thumbs over his cheeks gently and began placing short soft kisses onto his lips and nose. An adorable little sound escaped his lips - it was something between a moan and a giggle - and set the army of butterflies in my stomach loose. It was affirmative. God, yes, my mind couldn't quite wrap around the fact that he wanted this - _me_ - too. I let my arms trace his chest and stomach until they settled on his hipbones again while I kissed him again passionately. He wrapped his arms around my neck, slid his tongue against my lower lip and I willingly let it slip into my mouth, memorizing every little detail inside. My hands slid further down, grabbing his amazing little arse and grinding our hips together which earned me a moan that'd make the most experienced whores blush. From his position against the wall he wrapped his legs tightly around my waist and I let out a shuddering breath. Slowly I let my hands crawl under his shirt, drawing circles on his delicate flesh. Breaking from the kiss for mere seconds, I tugged his shirt over his head and our lips met again matching together like they were made for each other.

_**Adam's POV**_

_Dean Portman is kissing and undressing me_, I thought and couldn't help the moan that escaped my throat when he left a trail of fierce kisses on my jaw and neck. God, this was incredible.

"Bed" I commanded before I pulled him in for another kiss. As he began stumbling towards my bed, I abandoned his lips and bit my way down his throat, making him groan out loud. I was pleased. _I am making Dean Portman moan like a bitch_, I thought. And I liked it - a lot. I let his unruly hair be and instead ripped his shirt off as I fell onto the bed - literally. He fast crawled on top of me and began kissing my chest trailing down my belly towards my jeans. I gasped and threw my head back as he placed a kiss on my painfully hard crotch. He smiled and ran a finger along the seam, watching me intently. I moaned. _I can die happily now_, I thought. Still smiling, he opened the button and the zipper. Pressing another firm kiss on my abdomen he freed me of my jeans. I shivered in anticipation as he kissed my inner thighs gently, gripping a handful of his hair. As he pulled off my boxers, I let my eyelids flutter shut. I tore my eyes open at the feeling of Dean's warm mouth closing around my stone hard cock. _Good god…_ I let out a yelp. _That just feels way too good to be legal_, I thought. His tongue encircled the head of my penis and I could feel a metal ball - _He has a tongue piercing? How bad boy is that? - _twirl around it.

"Fuck!" I hissed. He chuckled slightly and looked up into my eyes. I propped myself up on my elbows to be able to look at him better.

"Are you new at this?" he asked getting up to his knees. I looked away, already feeling the blush creep up my cheeks. _Damn._ "No problem, babe. You know that I ain't gonna hurt you, right?"

I nodded still not looking into his eyes and sitting up. He lifted my head with his finger under my chin, first kissing my nose then my lips. I sighed contently and pulled him closer by his waist, sliding my fingers past his jeans' waistband.

_**Dean's POV**_

Little cute Banks was completely into it. He was currently tugging at my zipper, ripping it open while I was kissing him. _He needs this as much as I do_, I realized. Trembling fingers pulled down my pants and boxers in one swift motion. As much as I hated it, I had to break away from his wonderful lips for a moment to get rid of my useless clothing completely. He looked down between us and I could clearly see the color ascending on his cheeks. I kissed him, moaning into his mouth. He lowered down a bit and left a trail of kisses on my stomach in his wake, before taking the head of my cock between his delicate lips. He looked up as if he wanted to ask if he was doing it right. I grinned and let out an affirmative growl. With that he opened his mouth and pushed it in further. First I thought he was going to choke, but he didn't, oh no. I moaned, throwing back my head. He did it like a pro and I didn't think I was going to last way longer if he kept up with that.

"Banksie… Stop…" I choked out. He abruptly stopped and looked up at me with unhidden confusion. I lifted him up and turned him around pressing kisses along his spine. I could feel him shiver and hear his ragged breathing making my cock twitch in anticipation. God… I kissed his ass gently before running my tongue over his entrance.

"Dean!" he squealed and I chuckled before continuing to caress it with my tongue. He moaned loudly, gripping the bed sheets. I grinned. Running one finger across his entrance, I kissed the small of his back.

"It's gonna hurt a bit, but if it's too much tell me, yeah?" I said before kneeling up and placing my cock at his entrance. I waited for his nod, then pushed in as gently as I could. He whimpered and I began rubbing comforting circles across the small of his back. Leaning forward, I kissed his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I ask. All I got for an answer was a slight moan, so I began in a slow pace, getting faster. God, he felt so incredible, so tight. I was enjoying every second of it and hoped dearly that this wasn't just a one off for him. Soon my mind was cleared of all things and everything I could think about was the enigma that was Adam Banks. He was too cute to be true, to be honest. His dark blonde hair was all messed up, his lips were slightly swollen from the excessive kissing and his face was all flushed. I already felt the well known electricity of an orgasm build up in the pit of my stomach when his moves suddenly slowed down. At first I thought he already had come, but there was no evidence on the sheets, so I slowed down too confusedly. He slowly turned around and sat up, pushing me down on his bed.

"I want to look into your face when you come." he explained in the sexiest voice I had ever heard. It was all husky and filled with lust and oh so sinful, I couldn't help the groan escaping my lips.

_**Adam's POV**_

After I had explained myself, he let me push him down on the bed rather easily. Gosh, he was so handsome… I would never say it out loud, but I loved his unruly hair and the deep dark chocolate brown eyes. The rest of his body - well - every girl at this school was probably having dreams about him because of that stunt he pulled during the game just a few hours ago. _And now that very same guy is laying in front of you taking your virginity and enjoying it a big deal_, I thought as I crawled onto his body lowering myself slowly onto his incredible cock. _Fuck! This feels so, so god damn good!_, were the last thoughts that went through my head before I lost myself completely. There was nothing else than heat, skin against skin, a thin layer of sweat, moans and his wonderful hands gripping onto my hipbones. His nails were probably digging holes into my body, but I couldn't bring myself to care - not for that and not for the hickeys that I surely would have all over body tomorrow. Suddenly the knot that built itself up inside of my stomach exploded and I came all over his stomach and chest with a cry of his name. My thrusts became erratic and judging from his facial expression it wasn't long till he came too.

"God… Fuck! Banksie…" he moaned and came inside me. We were both panting worse than after an exhausting speed thrill, but that was so much better than anything I had ever experienced before, I didn't care about the sweat and the cum that covered him.

After the waves of our orgasms had died down he pulled me down towards him to kiss my lips gently. I laid down next to him placing my head on his chest and snuggled up to him while he pulled the sheets over our bodies. I looked up to find him already looking at me smiling contently. I smiled back.

"It's Adam, you know? Since you just had sex with me…" I trailed off because he was placing a kiss on my lips, then one on my nose. Giggling quietly I closed my eyes.

"Adam, okay." he chuckled and kissed my forehead, "Anything you want, babe."

**The End.**


End file.
